ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Formatting Reference
This page is a place to keep reference for different formatting and embedding functions for use in other pages. Special Characters Sometimes you need to create extra blank space, or print a less-than or greater-than sign without having the code interpret it as a tag. You can try using the tag to escape normal sequences, but you could use these codes for this particular situation: Sometimes you may need to "escape" such characters. In such a case, use the code for "&", which is & amp; (without the space). Collapsible Section This text is collapsible. This text is collapsible. Redirection Page To create a redirect page, you must create a new page titled the term you wish to redirect FROM, and paste this link in, pointing to the page you wish to redirect TO. #REDIRECT Sentient Races Change the Font To change the font of a section of text, it is best to use the html tag, like so: My Text Here This example produces the following: My Text Here Invoke a Module Function Table with Default Formatting Sortable Table Right Column This is a side column. Left Column This is a side column. Block Text to Columns goes here This text is split into columns. Beginning at 1st level, your knowledge with items allows you to craft them more efficiently than most people. When you are crafting a Common mundane item, you and any companions that work with you craft at double the usual rate (5gp per day for mundane items and 25gp per day for magic items as described on PHB 187 and DMG 128-129 respectively) and you count as having all spells known and you do not need to expend spell slots when creating an item of this rarity that produces a spell as described on DMG pg. 128-129. You gain these benefits when crafting rarer and more magical items when you gain certain levels in this class: 3rd level (Common and Uncommon magic items), 6th level (Rare magic items), 11th level (Very Rare magic items), and 17th level (Legendary magic items). Commenting Out Code You can either use the nowiki tag, or for block comments in wikitext you can mark the start and end of a comment block with "". Loading... HTML Tags Bullets: Coffee Tea Milk Coffee Tea Milk Tabber Table Main = |-|Nossa = |-|Edivere = |-|Velarya = Main = |-|Nossa = |-|Edivere = |-|Velarya = Embedding a Spreadsheet To make a Google Sheets document published so it can be embedded into a wikia page, you must Publish it in the Google Sheets interface, under > Publish to the Web... Once that is done, copy the tag for the document from the browser's address bar into the the googlespreadsheet function with no spaces. The tag is the string starting after /d/ and ending before /edit#. 1d8jzS1ANoYL3sATd1ZlaTA-mVvcf_ETGJclBOjtkuF8 1d8jzS1ANoYL3sATd1ZlaTA-mVvcf_ETGJclBOjtkuF8 Embedding a Video Loading... Loading... Embedding a Trello Board Loading Trello... Loading Trello... Extra Table }}| } }} - } } } }| } } } }| } }} }} - } } } }| } } } }| } }} }} |} Font Experimentation Century Gothic Your text '--------------------' Century Gothic '--------------------' Century Gothic Century Gothic Example of Text Text in Arial font Making the Web Beautiful!